


Procella

by Nameless_Broom



Series: землянка [1]
Category: 13 карт
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Longing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom
Summary: – Я вернусь.
Relationships: Данте/Куромаку
Series: землянка [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843009





	Procella

**Author's Note:**

> Соответствующий пост - https://vk.com/wall-102214939_171
> 
> дата - 26.01.16

Бесформенные грязно-серые тучи стервятниками клубятся где-то в небесах, а сухой спертый воздух неприятно режет глаза. Душно, пыльно, раздражение накатывает клокочущими волнами, оставаясь едва заметной складкой на лбу, похожей на трещину; скользя по поджатым побелевшим губам тонкой змеей языка. Капля пота стекает на хищный вороний нос, противно щекоча горячую кожу, повисает на кончике и бухается куда-то вниз до того, как Трефовый смахнет ее сам.

  
«Уууу» — ровно гудит мотор, а из-под колес струится мелкая пыль.

  
Куромаку чертыхается сквозь зубы. Мужчина не выносит этого колючего непонимания происходящего, когда безуспешно пытаешься расставить все на свои места, разложить по полочкам, а ехидное осознание, больно хлестнув по лицу, рыбкой ускользает из рук, оставляя в растрепанных чувствах, а сильнее всего его приводит в гнев тот факт, что отвратительное ощущение не оставляет его ни на секунду с тех пор, как он нашел этот чертов каменный остров посреди бескрайней пустыни.  
По-хорошему, следовало поднять вопрос о нем на собрании, привлечь внимание и самоустраниться, предоставив дело общественности, но что-то мешало ему сделать это, как камешек в ботинке мешает ходить. Однако одно он знал точно — сейчас требуется минимум внимания окружающих его никчемных болванов, они лишь будут путаться под ногами, а он, Король Треф, сын холодной логики и трезвого рассудка, справится сам. Сам, сам, сам…

  
Да ничер…

  
Крак!

  
Рваная молния бьет прямо в гребень скалы, выводя из затяжной задумчивости, а каменная крошка градом осыпается вниз по покатому склону, мелко и гулко стуча.

  
Пора.

  
Непривычная тяжесть реактивного ранца на спине, холодящий руки металл твердых лямок, вибрирующее волнение где-то внизу живота — все на месте.  
Пламя мерно рычит за спиной, обдавая жаром ноги, и Куромаку старается не задумываться, что случится, если все же загорится прямо во время полета.  
Земля стремительно уменьшается, а пепельные облака наоборот, становятся только ближе и больше, будто распахивают пасти, приглашая этого странного человека в свое чрево. Секунда — он врывается в бесконечную седую пелену, другая — промокший насквозь вылетает наружу и зависает над таким причудливым и болезненно-необычным нечто.  
Тут царствует вечный алый, вишнями растекающийся по грозовым тучам; правят дымчато-белые алмазные молнии, сверкающие разломанным хрусталем, а ветер пронзительно свистит в ушах, перемежаясь с всепоглощающим грохотом грома. Здесь, на рубеже бесцветной пустыни и пламенеющего зарева, пахнет электричеством и совсем немного дождем, а дышится гораздо легче, чем внизу. Только сомкнутые цепи облаков, нанизанные червонными кольцами на голые скалы, скрывают происходящее, будто неколебимые стражи-гиганты, и от этого становится невообразимо досадно. Ветер противно лязгает и беспощадно треплет маленькую фигурку, пытаясь прихлопнуть о землю, а в груди скачками растет волнение, ведь внутри этого места, похожего на огромный плазменный шар, любая жизнь находится в постоянной опасности, а то и попросту невозможна. Куромаку даже не хочет думать, что именно произошло с Бубновым Королем, а в том, что Данте напрямую замешан в этом, он не сомневается, и от этого осознания хочется выть.  
Хочется выть от горькой ноющей тревоги, белым трупным червем грызущей гнилые останки хрупкого потрескавшегося спокойствия; хочется захлебнуться визжаще-громким криком, раздирая натруженное горло в клочья, кричать, пока легкие не лопнут, как цветастый мыльный пузырь, пока из уголка рта не стечет бурая горячая кровь, металлом отдающаяся на языке, пока не кончится последний глоток влажного воздуха.

  
Почему изо всех неприятностей всегда торчит кончик его огромного бубнового носа, почему он всегда замешан в какой-то опасной чертовщине, почему, почему, почему — голова трещит. Идиотизм!

Гнев копится под кожей, заставляя до побелевших пальцев сжимать лямки.

  
Все идет не по плану, это очевидно чуть более, чем полностью, и Куромаку совершенно не в состоянии сделать хоть что-то, чтобы пролить свет на ситуацию. Он беспомощен, как сопливый ребенок, как даже не валет — слабейшая шестерка, и от этого осознания Второго начинает слегка потряхивать. Он связан по рукам и ногам обстоятельствами, даже сила генератора не добавляет ему шансов на успех, а соваться в эпицентр безумной стихии прямо сейчас — верх глупости.И ведь совершенно необходимо — нет, не обнять и тем более не поцеловать — нелепо — просто еще раз крепко пожать горячую широкую ладонь, зацепить взглядом хитрые караковые глаза и ощутить молчаливое присутствие. Да даже к черту эти огромные мелочи, хватило бы и простого знания того, что Третий жив и не валяется бездыханным трупом где-то среди скал. Но ведь нет, никак невозможно, а ненавистное ожидание пожирает изнутри.

  
Выкрикнуть бы все это прямо в лицо бушующей бури, но если его собеседник лишь необузданная дикая природа, то к чему тратить слова?  
И все же Трефовый Король сквозь зубы бросает напоследок единственную сухую фразу, оглушительно четкую и простую, тут же утонувшую в грозовых раскатах:

  
— Я вернусь


End file.
